wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
DawnCaller
General Dawn was born without working wings, and hates it when anyone even thinks about it. Appearance Her scales are a very pale pink, almost white. For a DriftWing, she is surprisingly small. About the size of an average RainWing. Dawn's white horns are almost non-existent, and quite spaced out. Her dusty pink eyes seem to track everything without interest or thought, and seem to unnerve anyone who she runs into. Dawn's sail is smaller and slightly more rounded then the average one. The membrane is the same colour as her eyes, a dusty pink, only with darker pink spirals and pale yellow tear drops. Her markings on her face are mostly darker pink with yellow near her eyes and horns. The markings on her tail fin are the most unusual. It has the same design as her sail, only at the end, it fades to yellow. She has always thought it looked slightly like a sun rise. The most interesting thing about Dawn, is her wings. She was born without functioning wings, and what she does have are tiny things that look like feathers. They are no bigger then her head, and she can move them, but not fly. Personality It has been years since Dawn has talked to any other dragon, so her social skills could use some work, but its not like they were good in the first place. Dawn has very interesting views of the world. She thinks that if other dragons stopped looking at everything so closely, more of them would be happy. She calls this "blind theory" but never had the chance to tell anyone. She is rather smart. Her opinions are interesting and unique, and it seems like she could write a novel just about ideas she has. But she will probably never get the chance. Abilities Her defensive roll is, if anything, even better due to her lack of wings. Apart from that, she is at aa serous disadvantage. If she is attacked on the ground, she will have ti run. If she is attacked from the air, she will have to find shelter. History When she was born, her mother screamed. Her parents couldn't see a future where there child couldn't fly, so they tried to ignore her. School was even worse, so she quit. That caused her parents to become even more enraged at her existence, so she left her home. Naturally, she couldn't fly. So her travels were long, and difficult due to the fact she had to walk everywhere. Whenever she tried to stop for food, there was always stares. Mostly she tried to ignore them, but it wasn't always easy. Some even stopped her and asked what was wrong with her. But eventually she made it to a cave that she teamed "good enough" and settled in right away. Now her permanent job is finding enough food and water for her to survive. It is far from enjoyable, and winter is the worst, but it could be worse. It could always be worse. Relationships Since she doesn't really have anyone to talk to, she has a decent relationship with a small family of birds that she kinda keeps as pets. Her Parents They don't want her as their daughter, fine. She just left. Sometimes, DawnCaller thinks about what life would be like if she has wings. She probably would still live in that town, have friends, and not worry about starving to death every other week. Does Dawn blame them? No. She can understand why they were so difficult to deal with, she just can't understand why they didn't care about her. Trivia * She was originally going to be a hybrid of an IceWing and a SeaWing, but that didn't work out. Category:DriftWings Category:Females Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters